


Love Is Blind And Other Cliches

by greatlightborrower



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Karezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatlightborrower/pseuds/greatlightborrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Karkat has liked Terezi for a while. He finally confesses. They get together. Early teenage cuteness ensues.<br/>Rated T for possible future make out scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a humanstuck fic and they're in eighth grade at the beginning. It doesn't matter too much but  
> yeah.

Terezi is the first girl you've ever really cared about. She's beautiful: her shiny hair that is often charmingly out of place, and her delicate, feminine hands and fingers, the way she smiles, especially when she laughs, and her ass...well, you'd prefer to keep those thoughts to yourself. But it's more than just the way she looks; she's wonderful too. Even when you refuse to admit it, you love her stupid jokes and when she “accidentally” knocks your books on the floor and pretty much every second you get to spend with her. The one day she came over to hang out and you just spent a few hours sitting around and talking was one of the best days of your life.

You've been holding onto these feelings for months now and you can't take it anymore. Today's the day you're finally going to pluck up the courage to tell her. The final bell rings and you all but run from your class to her locker. She's already there when you approach and you run into three other students after you see her, all of your attention funneled into staring at her and getting over there. Your heart is beating so hard and fast it feels as thought it's going to break your ribs. After what feels simultaneously like years and no time at all, you've finally reached her.

“Uh, hey Tez.”

“Oh, hi Karkat! What's up?”

You catch yourself smiling foolishly at her. Even though she can't see you, you get embarrassed and try to pull your face into a scowl. “Not much. Just,” you hesitate, almost backing out of doing this, but no. It can't wait anymore. It's now or never. “Um. Just thought I'd offer to walk you home.”

“Aw, what a gentleman!” She slings her backpack onto her back and slams her locker closed. She reaches in your direction and finds your arm. She hooks her elbow in yours. You are certain that your face has gone bright red. You bashfully turn your head away as if hiding from her will do you any good, but you can't ignore the fact that now you're close enough to catch the scent of her cotton candy perfume.

“Lead the way, Sir Karkat.” Her voice has a slight sarcastic edge and she chuckles at her own joke. You sneak a glance at her smile and crack one yourself, starting to head out of the school. Having her on your arm is like a dream come true and you haven't even told her how you feel yet. Again, you briefly consider not telling her in hopes that maybe things like this will continue to happen, but you don't allow yourself to think that for too long. You're going to go through with this if it kills you.

You chat about your days and your friends and the people you dislike. You try to pay attention and contribute to the conversation, but you can't focus. You usually hang onto every word, but you have trouble so you mostly listen on the sound of her voice instead while you practice the things you have to say in your head. Somewhere in the first two blocks of the walk, she let go of your arm but you can't remember where it happened.

After the longest walk of your life, you finally reach her house and you still haven't managed to tell her yet. You walk her all the way up the steps of her porch to her front door. She reached for the knob and turns her head to face you. “Well, thanks for walking me home. Bye Kar--”

“Terezi, wait.” You reach out and put a hand on her arm to stop her from opening the door as you cut her off. There is a lump in your throat and you feel like you might throw up. You're going to tell her and she's going to laugh at you. This is going to be terrible.

She turns away from the door and back to you. “What is it?”

Everything you planned to say on the way here has been wiped from your memory. You force words out anyway.

“Well, um. We've been really good friends for a while and I just...think you're really great. You're funny and nice and I really like hanging out with you and talking to you and...fuck.” You take a minute to take a deep breath. You hope she doesn't notice the slight tremble in your voice and you silently thank god that she can't see your hands shaking. “And you're really pretty and stuff and I'd really like to hang out more.”

You're busy screaming at yourself in your head. This is the worst confession of love...or like...or whatever that anyone has ever said. She's just going to think you're an idiot. You've ruined everything.

“Fuck I'm sorry I--”

But now it's her turn to cut you off. She leans forward in a kind-of leap of faith and throws her arms around your neck. You freeze for a second, but recover quickly enough to hug her back. She squeezes you tightly and you squeeze back, a bit softer.

“I like you too!” she says happily, pulling away after a few seconds longer than she usually hugs you for.  
  
“Oh. Uh. That's cool!” You're kicking yourself in your head again. That was a stupid response. But you're grinning like a fool. That went well, you think. Maybe.

After a second of awkward silence, your gaze drops to your shoes and you both sort of stand there for a long moment before she speaks again. “So...do you want to come in?”

Of course you do. You'd chew off both of your arms yourself to be able to accept the invitation, but you can't. Your father's expecting you. You barely keep yourself from groaning and let out a long sigh instead. “I can't. I've gotta get home. Sorry.” Your voice drips with disappointment.

Her face falls a little and she sounds a bit unhappy when she speaks again as well. It breaks your heart. “Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you then.” You watch her disappear into her house before finally turning and heading home yourself.

The whole way there you feel like the luckiest boy in the world. At dinner your Dad asks why you're smiling so much. You don't give him a straight answer. Later, Terezi signs onto instant messenger. You open a chat window but by the time you get brave enough to actually say hello, she's gone again. You go to bed confused. Thoughts of her keep you up most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a little over two weeks since you had that talk with Terezi. Actually, it's been two weeks, two days, and roughly four hours. Not that you're counting, but you're definitely counting. You haven't talked to her about it since then. Mostly because you're an idiot, you've allowed yourself to have no idea whether or not you're actually in a relationship with this girl.

Things have been different, though. She's started sitting next to you at lunch every day, seemingly on purpose. You talk online after school more often. You've walked her home several times since the talk. Last Saturday, she came over for a few hours in the afternoon. It had been a little awkward: you didn't know what to do since movies and video games and other things you usually did on the weekends weren't exactly an option. Mostly, you sat and talked and ate the snacks your Dad brought out while hoping he wasn't eavesdropping.

Despite all of that, you still don't know if you have a girlfriend and you haven't asked her. Honestly, you're kind of afraid of messing things up. Things have been really nice and, if you're as articulate as you were the last time you tried to talk to her about this, you're worried that she's going to dump you or something. If you being dumped is an option. You wish you weren't so hesitant to talk to her. This is getting really frustrating.

You're online, doing nothing in particular when your chat client goes off. You open the flashing window.

\--terminalAlgorithim [TA] had started pestering cantankerousGrim [CG]--  
TA: 2o what'2 the deal with TZ?  
CG: WHAT.  
TA: ii've been 2iilent long enough, KK.  
TA: you've been openly makiing googoo eye2 at her for more than two week2 now iin2tead of pretendiing no one know2 you liike her liike you u2ually do.  
TA: ii'm your be2t fuckiing friiend.  
TA: what the hell ii2 goiing on?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW.  
TA: you don't know?  
CG: NO.  
TA: more detaiil2 plea2e.  
CG: WE'VE BEEN TALKING MORE AND STUFF. SHE CAME OVER THIS WEEKEND. I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, OKAY?  
TA: 2ound2 liike you guy2 are datiing.  
CG: WELL WE'RE NOT. I DON'T THINK.  
TA: 2top beatiing around the goddamned bu2h and tell me what happened.  
CG: A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO I WALKED HER HOME AND TOLD HER I LIKED HER. KIND OF.  
TA: kiind of?  
CG: THE WORDS DIDN'T EXACTLY COME OUT RIGHT.  
CG: ANYWAY, THINGS CHANGED AFTER THAT.  
CG: AND I'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW.  
TA: well what diid 2he 2ay?  
CG: SHE HUGGED ME AND SAID SHE LIKED ME TOO AND INVITED ME IN, BUT I HAD TO GO HOME.  
TA: 2o you're together.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW!  
TA: you haven't a2ked her out? or talked two her about iit 2iince then?  
CG: NOT REALLY.  
CG: BUT LIKE I SAID, THINGS HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT.  
TA: 2o you don't know iif 2he'2 your giirlfriiend and you diidn't tell me when thii2 happened?  
CG: IN A NUTSHELL, YES.  
TA: fiir2t off, fuck you ii'm your be2t friiend, douchebag.  
TA: and 2econdly, you have two a2k her what'2 up, KK.  
CG: SAYS WHO? THINGS ARE GOING PRETTY OKAY. I DON'T WANT TO FUCK THEM UP.  
TA: 2ay2 me and liike every rule of datiing ever.  
TA: you need to 2ort thii2 2hiit out.  
CG: NO!  
CG: WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT DATING?  
CG: YOU'VE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND.  
TA: ii'm 2till pretty confiident that ii know more about the 2ubject than you.  
TA: watchiing 2hitty moviie2 all the tiime doe2n't make you good at relatiion2hiip2.  
TA: iif you don't a2k her, ii wiill.  
CG: YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE.  
CG: I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND THEN KILL YOU AND WEAR YOUR FLESH TO YOUR FUNERAL IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY HELLO TO HER.  
TA: then you do iit.  
TA: 2he'2 onliine.  
CG: I DON'T WANT TO.  
TA: fiine. but ii'm not goiing to waiit in 2u2pen2e anymore.  
TA: ii want two know.  
CG: NO! STOP!  
TA: change your miind?  
CG: YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME DO THIS, AREN'T YOU?  
TA: iit'2 for your own good.  
CG: FINE. BUT PROMISE YOU WON'T TALK TO HER ABOUT IT UNTIL I SAY IT'S OKAY.  
TA: okay KK. ii promii2e.  
CG: FUCK YOU SO MUCH.

You suck in a deep breath and hold it for a second before opening a chat window to talk to Terezi. You're angry at Sollux for pushing you to do this, but you know it needs to be done. And you do want to know if you count as more than her friend. You want nothing more to be her boyfriend and to be able to call her your girlfriend. The title is just a formality, actually. What you really want is to be able to call her yours.

\--cantankerousGrim [CG] began pestering guilelessCounsel [GC]--  
CG: HEY TEREZI.  
CG: WHAT'S UP?  
GC: H1 K4RK4T!  
GC: NOT MUCH. STUP1D DUMB HOM3WORK STUFF  
GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU UP TO?  
CG: NOTHING SPECIAL.  
CG: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING.  
CG: IT'S IMPORTANT.  
GC: 1MPORT4NT?  
GC: WH4T 1S 1T?  
CG: WHAT ARE WE?  
GC: >:?  
CG: I MEAN. AFTER I TOLD YOU ALL THAT STUFF A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO, WE NEVER REALLY CLARIFIED ANYTHING.  
CG: I GUESS IT'S MY STUPID FAULT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND RUIN EVERYTHING. IT'S BEEN REALLY NICE, TALKING TO YOU SO MUCH AND STUFF.  
CG: I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCK IT UP BY BEING A PRESUMPTUOUS STEAMING SHITHEAD.  
CG: BUT WE CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT TALKING ABOUT IT FOREVER SO.  
CG: WHAT ARE WE?  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: DO YOU M34N WH3TH3R OR NOT W3R3 D4T1NG?  
CG: WELL. YEAH.  
GC: F1RST OF 4LL, TH4TS 4 SH1TTY W4Y TO 4SK 4 G1RL OUT  
GC: 4ND S3COND OF 4LL, 1V3 B33N YOUR G1RLFR13ND FOR L1K3 TWO W33KS 4ND YOU D1DN'T NOT1C3?  
CG: I JUST DIDN'T KNOW! YOU NEVER FUCKING SAID ANYTHING.  
GC: N31TH3R D1D YOU!  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1 W4NT TO D4T3 SOM3ON3 SO DUMB...  
CG: HEY! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME RIGHT AFTER I FOUND OUT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!  
CG: THAT'S NOT FAIR!  
GC: OH SHUT UP YOU KNOW 1M FUCK1NG W1TH YOU  
CG: I AM ABSOLUTELY FUCKING DONE WITH YOU, TEZ.  
GC: >:]  
GC: <3  
CG: …  
CG: <3

You stare at the words on the screen. You almost can't believe it. What you're been hoping for—and maybe even suspecting—for what feels like a lifetime is actually true. Terezi Pyrope is your first girlfriend and she is perfect. You are the luckiest eighth grader on the planet. Neither of you really responds after that.

\--cantankerousGrim [CG] has gone idle--  
TA: oh fuck no.  
TA: you have fiive miinute2 to fiill me iin before ii a2k her.  
TA: get your a22 back here.

The message notification sounds and the blinking window draws you attention back to your computer. You had sort of zoned out. Shit. It's fucking Sollux again, as if you needed to talk to him some more.

CG: CALM THE HELL DOWN. I'M RIGHT HERE.  
TA: well diid you do iit?  
CG: YES, YOU UNBEARABLY NOSY MEDDLESOME TROGLODYTE.  
TA: and how diid iit go?  
CG: THERE IS NO REASON WHY YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT HIGHLY PERSONAL INFORMATION.  
TA: 2o you got dumped?  
TA: or a2 clo2e a2 you could get two dumped anyway.  
CG: DON'T MAKE STUPID ASSUMPTIONS. I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK TO SUCH AN IMMATURE FUCKWIT ABOUT MY ROMANTIC BUSINESS.  
TA: oh, KK, you are 2o my2teriiou2.  
TA: ii can't po22iibly begiin to iimagiine what ju2t tran2piired iin your chat wiindow.  
CG: I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND SHOVE YOUR KEYBOARD DOWN YOUR THROAT AND THEN I WILL USE THE REST OF YOUR COMPUTER TO DESECRATE YOUR CORPSE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW.  
TA: iin all 2eriiou2ne22, ii'm happy for you.  
TA: TZ'2 the fiine2t piiece of dii2abled a22 iin the eiighth grade good job.  
CG: DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF LICKING THE BACTERIA OFF OF THE DIRT FROM HER CANE.  
TA: wow 2omeone'2 touchy about hii2 new GF.  
TA: by the way, plea2e, keep the PDA to a miiniimum at 2chool.  
TA: the cafeteriia food ii2 hard enough two keep down a2 iit ii2.  
\--cantankerousGrim [CG] blocked terminalAlgorithim [TA]--


End file.
